


Lies. // DaiSuga Angst/Smut

by peachywritesx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Bottom!Sugawara, Cheating, M/M, Makeup Sex, Married!DaiSuga, Rough Sex, Smut, Top!Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachywritesx/pseuds/peachywritesx
Summary: “I can’t do this anymore.” Suga said throwing his phone on the bed, as more tears came out of his eyes.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Lies. // DaiSuga Angst/Smut

Sugawara sat in the middle of the bed, tears streaming down his face. He’s late again. He thought to himself as he made a tight fist with his hands and placed them against his lips. Daichi was supposed to be home at 12 am, since he had went out with his friends to go to the club. It was 3 am. Suga picked up his phone, no message from his husband. This wasn’t the first time this has happened. Daichi would always leave at about 10 on Friday to go to the club with some old friends. He wouldn’t come back to early morning even if he promised to come back by 12. 

Suga decided to go on instagram to see if he could find a reason for Daichi being late again. He went to his lover’s profile and saw a new picture. It was recent. Suga dropped his phone and started sobbing more.

It was a picture of Daichi and a another woman against him. Suga picked up his phone again then put it down. Trying to make sense of why Daichi would do such a thing. 

As soon as Suga was about to make a rash decision to call Daichi he stumbled through the bedroom door, almost drunk and smelling of alcohol. “Sawamura.” Suga whispered, his voice soft from crying. Daichi looked at him confused. They rarely used their first names since they got married. “Yes my love?” Daichi said going to the closet and taking off his shirt. “You’re late again.. you lied.” Suga said moving his hands into his lap.

“What do you mean? It’s 12 isn’t it?” Daichi asked confused as he changed into a pair of sweatpants. “It’s 3 in the fucking morning Daichi!” Suga whisper-yelled, as he stood up. “Suga calm down.” Daichi said reaching his hand out to caress his husband’s cheek. Suga slapped his hand away, “Calm down!” Suga huffed as his brows furrowed. “You’re cheating on me.” he said quietly, his voice breaking as more tears were threatening to come out of his eyes.

“Cheating? I would never Suga.” Daichi said looking at his lover in disbelief. “Then what the hell was that on your instagram!” Suga yelled, hot tears coming out of his eyes. Daichi felt like his heart was being torn into pieces. “Suga what are you talking about.” he asked softly. Suga picked up his phone and showed Daichi the picture. Daichi fell silent.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Suga said throwing his phone on the bed, as more tears came out of his eyes. 

Daichi reaches out for his husband but stopped himself, “Suga dont say that, I never meant to hurt you.” he explained. “I thought you loved me..” Suga said lifting up his hand and looking at the wedding ring placed on his ring finger. “You PROPOSED to me.” Suga yelled as his voice broke into deep sobs. Suga felt his whole body growing weak. “You’ve lied so much Sawamura..” Suga choked out. After a few sobs he finally let out one last sentence. “You don’t have a place in our bed anymore..”

“Suga please let me explain.” Daichi said grabbing Suga’s bicep before he was able to get away. “She came onto me, Tanaka took the picture for gods sake.” Suga looked into his eyes, searching for answers. “Please let go of me.” he said softly. 

“I made vows.. I made a promise..” Daichi said looking at the smaller male. “I would never want to hurt you. I could never think of hurting you.” he explained. “I love you Suga.” “Promise..” Suga said shying away from him. “Promise you what my love?” Daichi asked, he wanted to better. He hated seeing Suga upset or sad. Hell, even crying like he was. Daichi never ever wanted to hurt Suga. “Promise me.. you’ll be home and in bed before I close my eyes.” Suga said looking at Daichi as he rubbed his arm. “I promise.” Daichi answered smiling softly. 

Suga searched Daichi’s face, searching for lies, searching for the truth. Suga stopped and stared at his husband’s lips. “Kiss me.” he said looking back up to see Daichi’s eyes darken with lust. Daichi obliged, gently pressing his lips against his husband’s. His, no one else’s. 

Suga pulled Daichi’s shirt, pulling the two towards the bed. Suga let out a huff as he fell onto the bed, resulting in Daichi on top of him. “Don’t ever do stupid shit like that again.” Suga said before pulling his lover back down and kissing him aggressively. “Yes sir.” Daichi said softly into the kiss. Suga flipped the two over by pushing Daichi onto his back and getting on top. 

“Take this off.” Daichi said as his tone lowered. He tugged at Suga’s shirt which was blocking him from getting the friction he wanted. Suga sat up and took off his shirt, exposing his body. Not to masculine but still toned enough. “Oh fuck babe.. you’re beautiful.” Daichi sat up, he placed his hand on his husband’s back as he started to kiss his neck. Suga threw his head back, he wanted to give his husband more access to his neck. 

“Daichi..” Suga moaned out his name as he felt the urge of having Daichi’s cock inside him grow. “Yes baby..” Daichi answered making his way down to Suga’s nipples. Suga started to move his hips against Daichi, he wanted more friction. 

“Please.. make love to me..” Suga let out a moan as he felt Daichi’s tongue against his nipples. Daichi knew that was the most sensitive place on his body. Suga bit his bottom lip, wanting more, as he ran his fingers through his lover’s hair. Suga arched his back, his body started to heat up. “B-Baby I think I’m going to cum..” 

“Not yet love.” Daichi said pulling away from his chest. Suga let out a whine, he hated when Daichi did this to him. He’d get him all hot and bothered just stop midway. “Baby please.. I need to.” Suga pleaded. “Lay back.” Daichi instructed. Suga nodded and laid back on the bed. Daichi spread Suga’s legs wide enough for his body to fit in between them. 

Daichi lifted Suga’s legs so it could be an easier process for him to take off his husband’s shorts. Daichi took off Suga’s shorts and boxers and threw them to the side. He reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and pulled open a drawer.

“Daichi..” Suga whined as he reached out to feel Daichi’s torso. “I know baby.. I know what you want.” he said picking up the bottle of lube. Daichi applied a good amount of lube to his fingers and looked down at Suga. “Please.. fuck me.. no lube.” Suga said spreading his legs more so Daichi could have access to him. Daichi looked at him confused, they’ve always used lube to make it easier since Daichi was.. big. 

He took a napkin from the bedside table and wiped the lube off his fingers. Daichi slid his fingers in Suga’s hole and immediately stopped. “Who the hell is fucking you.” He said pulling his fingers out. Suga said looked at him then looked away to avoid Daichi’s angry gaze. “Who. Who is it.” Daichi asked again. 

“No one..” Suga answered looking back at Daichi. 

“Bullshit. Who the hell is it.”

“A dildo! A dildo is fucking me.” Suga answered closing his legs. 

“What?” Daichi asked confused.

“You’re never home.. I have to pleasure myself in someway.” Suga explained, “I tried to find one that was close to your size but I couldn’t.”

“Hm.” Daichi said getting up and pulling Suga to the end of the bed by his legs. Daichi lined himself up with Suga’s hole. “D-Daichi wait.” Suga said reaching down to push Daichi away. Daichi grabbed Suga’s wrist and placed them above his head. Daichi mocked Suga’s request from earlier, “Please fuck me. No lube.” Suga looked up at his husband, the only time he’d ever seen him like this was when he was upset about Suga teasing him a few nights ago. Suga mentally smiled as he realized that they were going to have angry sex, his favorite type.

He was barely tough with Suga so whenever Daichi was angry about something he would try and get the type of sex he wanted but never got because Daichi became vanilla before they got to fucking. 

Daichi quickly pushed his cock into Suga’s hole, snapping him out of his thoughts. Suga arched his back from having the sudden feeling of Daichi inside him. He lifted one of Suga’s legs and placed it on his shoulder. Daichi held onto Suga’s hips and started to thrust roughly into him. Suga moaned out Daichi’s name over and over, making his back arch even more. Daichi leaned down and kissed his husband roughly, sloppily. 

He moaned into Daichi’s mouth as he felt his pace quicken. Daichi broke away from the kiss and started to make his way down. “Daichi..” he said breathlessly. Daichi ignored him calling his name and flipped Suga over so his face was down on the mattress and his ass was in the air. He immediately started thrusting into his husband causing Suga to let out broken moans.

“I-I’m going to cum!” Suga moaned out. Daichi reached down and wrapped his hand around Suga’s neck. “Do it.. cum for daddy.” Daichi whispered into his ear. 

Suga let out a few more moans before coming onto the sheets below him. Daichi however, kept going. Suga held onto the sheets, “D-Daichi.. please.” he moaned. “Take it, you wanted this didn’t you?” Daichi said into his lover’s ear. His tone low. “Yes.” Suga chocked out.

“Good boy.” 

Daichi kissed Suga’s nape gently but kept his thrusts rough and fast. Daichi let out a groan as he felt himself getting closer to his climax. “Fuck..” Daichi sighed out, “I’m gonna cum..” he said before thrusting one last time and shooting his load inside Suga. Daichi pulled out as Suga fell onto the bed, “You okay baby?” Daichi asked leaning down to kiss his ear. 

“Mm.. yeah..” Daichi chuckled softly knowing that he was the only one who could make Suga like this. The only one who could see his erotic faces. 

“I love you Suga.” 

“I love you too Daichi.”


End file.
